


Chance Meeting

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A case of mistaken identity gives two complete strangers something to look forward to.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's May Roll-A-Drabble

“Blaise! Blaise Zabini! Wait for me!”

Sam turned to see who was yelling at him. He was the only person in the path of the dark headed woman heading straight for him. He stopped and lifted the sunglasses from his eyes.

“Can I help you? I don’t know who Blaise is, but I can try to help you find him.” Sam reached out to steady her as she stopped in her tracks.

“You’re not Blaise,” she sputtered. “I am so sorry. You looked just like him from behind. I am so embarrassed.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam looked closely at the young lady who had stopped him. “Hi! Sam Wilson, at your service. What can I help you with?”

“Hi! Pansy Parkinson, hopelessly lost and embarrassed,” she dropped the bags she was carrying and covered her face. “I’m in town for a couple of weeks and an old friend was supposed to meet me for tea. But, I can’t remember how to get there.”

“Sounds like you need a tour guide for the day,” Sam grinned and picked up a couple of her bags. “What is the name of the place you were supposed to meet?”

“Lady Camilia’s Tea Room, I think,” Pansy tried to gather the rest of her bags. “If you can just point me in the right direction, I think I can find it. I don’t want to keep you from your tasks.”

“I’m not in a hurry to get anywhere.” he smiled as Pansy juggled her bags. “I am supposed to meet some friends at the Peacock Cafe for a late lunch. We are both headed in the same direction.”

“Thank you,” Pansy watched the muscles in Sam’s shoulders flex as he settled her bags there. “I am usually good with directions. This city turns me around every time I visit.”

“It takes a while to get used to it.” Sam held out his elbow for her to grab. “Care to join me? It is a beautiful day for a walk with a beautiful lady.”

Pansy laid her hand in the crook of Sam’s elbow. “That sounds marvelous. So, Sam Wilson, what do you do when you’re not serving as a tour guide.”

“I fly a little,” Sam looked up at the sky as they began to walk down the sidewalk. “A good day always involves a trip through the clouds. What do you do, Ms. Parkinson, when you are not getting lost on the streets of DC?”

“I find pretty things for the ladies of London,” Pansy looked at Sam through her lashes. “A bobble here, a trinket there. Little things make all the difference.”

“Sounds like you live an interesting life,” Sam smiled down at her as they continued to walk. “I would love to get to know you better. Do you have plans for later?”

“I will check my diary,” Pansy blushed at Sam’s words. “I would love to get to know you better. What’s it like in the clouds?”

“Peaceful, most of the time,” Sam sighed as he stopped and turned towards her. “We’re here. Lady Camilla’s Tea Room.”

“Thank you for the escort,” Pansy reached for the bags Sam had been carrying. “How can I get in touch with you?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. “I’ll be a phone call away. I know I great little place for dinner if you are free.”

“Falcon?” Pansy raised an eyebrow as she read his card. “This is a story I think I want to hear. Don’t let your mobile run low. You never know when I may need to call you for another tour.”

“I look forward to it.” Sam lifted Pansy’s hand and kissed her fingers. “I think your friends are waiting.”

“All too soon,” Pansy touched Sam’s cheek. “Until next time.”

Sam watched Pansy walk through the doors of Lady Camilla’s. He had thought about taking his suit out for a flight this afternoon. But, now, he had other plans.


End file.
